A Meditating Mistake
by A Magical Owl
Summary: Instead of meeting the forty year old Aang she was hoping to meet, Korra meets the 12 year old Aang! For A:TLA, it takes place one month after Aang defeated Ozai and for LOK, it takes place after Korra defeated Amon and learned energy bending from Aang. Pairings: Kataang, Makorra, Tenma, Maiko, Sukka, and slight Linzin.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: **Not Expecting You**

_Pairings: Kataang, Sukka, Maiko, Makorra, Tenma and very slight Bolorra and Linzin_

_(__Legend of Korra__) This takes place after the last episode. Korra, Tenzin and his family (including Bumi), Lin, Mako, Asami, Iroh, Bolin, and Katara go back to Air Temple Island to help and watch Korra complete her airbending training._

_(__Avatar The Last Airbender__) A month has past since Aang defeated the Phoenix King. The Gaang is currently in the Jasmine Dragon, busy with meetings and political problems. _

_Enjoy! _

O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O

"Korra, you should get some sleep. Everyone's been worried about you… I've been worried about you, Korra." Mako tried to convince his meditating girlfriend to get some sleep. She did have an airbending test in two days and she needed the rest to build up her strength for it. Mako made sure to keep his distance; he respected her and hated to disturb her when she was deeply focused on something.

Korra didn't respond for a while, she breathed steadily and stayed in her meditating position. She didn't open her eyes to look at him or face him when she did reply, "Mako, I understand that you're worried about me but let me assure you that I'm fine. I need to get in touch with my spiritual side and meet Aang."

"Korra, you already met him! Heck, he even taught you how to energy bend!" Mako started to argue. This made Korra drop her fists on her lap and look at him with an expression that showed she had something on her mind and needed to talk about it.

"Look Mako, I just need you to respect the fact that I want to- no, I need to know more about my past life. You might not believe me but I've been feeling this weird, supernatural feeling that's telling me to meditate." Korra responded before seeing Mako understandingly nod , smile and slowly leave her to her peace. After she couldn't see him in the distance anymore, she resumed her meditating. After getting into her position, she closed her eyes and breathed steadily just like Tenzin taught her to.

It only took the Avatar two more hours before falling asleep right on the floor of the meditating gazebo.

_A:TLA:_

It was late at night in Ba Sing Se but despite the time, there sat a young and beautiful water bender in one of the rooms in the jasmine dragon, making a special surprise for her boyfriend whom she knew was coming home late because of the meetings regarding the Harmony Peace Restoration Movement and other political things that made heads throb with the pain of confusion and frustration.

"Yes! Finally done!" Katara chirped to herself, holding up an orange and yellow robe.

"Finally done with what, sweetie?" Katara jumped a little when she heard a familiar voice come from behind her.

"Welcome back, Aang." She greeted before hiding her boyfriend's present behind her back and getting up to give him a small peck on his lips.

"Good to be back," The young avatar replied then took a seat on the bed and started to rub his temples. "My past fear was loosing to Ozai. Wanna know what my new fear is?" He asked, looking up at his girlfriend with his usual goofy smile on his face. Katara shrugged.

"I'm afraid that my head's going to explode during a meeting." He joked, eliciting a chuckle from his girlfriend who now chose to sit beside him on the bed. "But really though, Katara. The information is just so overwhelming and I can hardly take it!" Aang stated.

"Here, why don't you lie down? Maybe I can get that pain out of your head by giving you a nice little healing session." She suggested. Aang nodded and quickly lay himself on the bed.

Katara placed her little gift on her sowing chair along with the rest of her sowing materials. She then dipped her hand in a jar filled with water and made a pair of water gloves. Katara walked back to Aang, sat on the bed and lifted his head so he could rest it on her lap. "Where is the ache most intense?" Katara asked her boyfriend. "Everywhere." He answered with a slight moan of pain in his voice. Katara then proceeded to heal his whole head. She placed her water-covered hands on his temples and made it glow. After she was done with that part of his head, she moved to the others, occasionally waterbending the water to the back of her hands to massage his head with her bare hands.

It took Katara about three minutes to heal the headache off his whole head. "Oh, that feels so much better. Thanks, sweetie." Aang gave a sigh of relief and joy before sitting up and noticing an orange and yellow cloth on Katara's chair. "It was no problem, sweetie." "Hey Katara?" Aang called her attention. "Yes, Aang?" She asked

"What's that you got on your chair?" Her asked curiously. Katara let out a giggle at her boyfriend's curiosity. She found it a bit childish but that wasn't a bad thing now was it?

Katara got up, walked to her chair and picked up the folded bundle of yellow and orange cloth. "I got a gift for you, sweetie." She said before unfolding it and holding it up for him to see. It was extremely similar to the garment he wore in between the invasion and his battle with the Phoenix King Ozai. But sadly, that garment was completely destroyed during his fight with Ozai. "Wow! It looks just like my old one!" He said with glee as he stood up to hug his thoughtful girlfriend. "Thank you, Katara." He thanked her once more. "It's the least I could do for you, sweetie." She replied, hugging him back. Aang yawned, making Katara separate from his embrace. "Come on, Mr. Avatar. You need your sleep." She informed him then led him to the door but before she could open it, he shyly asked, "Is it okay if I sleep with you tonight?" He had a very noticeable blush spread across his pale face.

Katara blushed as well but she had a wide smile on her face, differing her expression from Aang's nervous one. "Of course you can, sweetie."

They walked to Katara's bed and got under the covers. "Good night, Aang."

"Good night, sweetie." Aang replied before kissing her forehead and taking her slender body in a loving and secure embrace.

_LOK:_

"Ugh, Tenzin, don't you think you're putting too much work on Korra?" Pema disappointedly asked her husband as she looked out the window to the gazebo where she found Korra sleeping.

"I'm not forcing any of this on her!" Tenzin replied defensively as he pointed out the window to Korra.

"She wants to do this and I can respect that choice. If she wants to get more in touch with her spiritual side then we should let her do it!" He continued.

Pema shook her head. "But she can't go on like this, Tenzin. This is the fifth time I caught her sleeping in the gazebo! She needs some rest and some food! The girl hasn't eaten in three days!" Pema reasoned with her husband. Tenzin sighed in defeat. His wife was right; Korra did need to take a break from the meditation. If Korra continued to go on like this, he might even have to postpone her first level airbending test.

"Let's have a meeting on this during breakfast with the others." Tenzin planned and Pema nodded.

_Breakfast:_

After everyone was done eating, Tenzin started the meeting but before he did that he told his three eldest children to go play, "Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, why don't you go play in the courtyard?" Ikki and Meelo put huge smiles on their faces and raced each other to the courtyard. Jinora however refused to leave. She knew that the adults were going to have a talk and she wanted to be part of it, she felt mature enough. "Dad, I'm not leaving! I'm mature enough to be a part of this talk you guys are having!" Jinora refused to leave.

Tenzin sighed. "Jinora, I know you are grown up but this meeting is not concerning anything you should be worried about."

Jinora pouted and crossed her arms. Katara noticed her granddaughter's state of depression and decided to cheer her up. Katara pulled a scroll out of her hidden sleeve pocket and said, "Jinora, why don't you take this? It's one of my childhood journals that I wrote when I met Toph and I think you'll find some parts to be very funny." Katara then handed it to her now perky granddaughter. "Really, Gran gran?" Katara nodded. "Thank you so much!" Jinora thanked her before taking the scroll. She then merrily air bended an air scooter, hopped on it and used it as form of transportation to her room.

"Now that that's out of the way. Tenzin, what did you want to talk about?" Lin asked seriously.

Tenzin sighed once more and explained, "It's Korra." This made Mako's eyes widen with concern. "What happened to Korra? What's wrong with her!" Mako demanded eliciting a jealous glare from Asami.

"Chill bro," Bolin calmed his older brother down.

"Yes, you shouldn't overreact to these things. Uncle Tenzin hasn't even finished what he had to say, show some respect." Iroh scolded making Mako feel a bit guilty for disrespecting one of the avatar's sons.

Hearing this, Bumi jokingly stated, "Nah, I don't really see any harm in disrespecting Tenzin. Kya, Lin, Ursa **(AN: I thought that Ursa would be a good name for Zuko's daughter.)** and I do it all the time!" this made Tenzin scowl at him and Katara frown. "Bumi, you better show some respect for your brother as well!" She scolded her eldest son.

"But I was just kidding!" Bumi said defensively. "No buts, Bumi! You apologize to your brother right now." Katara said sternly. "Yes mom. Sorry Tenzin."

"I forgive you Bumi." Tenzin replied. Out of nowhere, Lin started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Tenzin infuriately asked the laughing cop sitting in front of him.

"I'm sorry-Ha ha! I-haha- couldn't hold it in any- ha ha- longer!" She apologized, still laughing. When she finally calmed down, Tenzin spoke again. "Okay, now about Korra. She's been too obsessed with meditating and I can't help but feel worried about her. I think we should all try to talk to her right now. It's gone too far, she's been caught sleeping in the gazebo five times already!"

"I second that, let's go to Korra." Mako stated before standing up and seeing everyone else follow suit… well, almost everyone. Asami chose to sit down and so did Pema and Katara. Mako understood why Pema didn't stand up; she was cradling a sleeping Rohan but he didn't understand why Asami didn't stand up. She looked up at him and realized that he got the wrong message. "No, Mako, I don't want to come, but not because of the reasons you think, I can't because I want to stay here and help Pema and Katara with the chores." Asami truthfully stated and Mako believed her. "Well, it's nice to know that you're not jealous anymore, Asami." Mako told her and gave her a smile. "Well, I wouldn't put it that way…" Asami made it sound like she joked but just hid her real feelings… anger, jealousy, and betrayal. Mako chuckled at her 'joke' then decided to catch up with the others who were already on their way to the gazebo.

When they walked outside, they could see a bright glowing light that seemed like it was coming from gazebo. Mako was the first one to act. "KORRA!" He yelled as he ran as fast as he could to his girlfriend. Tenzin and Lin were second react, then Iroh and Bolin were third to follow suit. As they got closer, the glow became stronger. Then… *SHWOOSH* the next thing they knew they were in a dark room and their heads were bobbing with dizziness.

"Korra?" Mako worriedly called for her. "Mako? Is that you?" Korra replied. Mako was extremely relieved to hear Korra. "Korra, Mako? You guys here too?" Bolin asked. "Yeah, bro, were here. Who else is here?" Mako shouted as loud as he could to make sure who ever was there would hear him. "HEY! I was right in front of you!" Korra and Mako heard Iroh say not very far away. "Kids! Lin and I are here!" Iroh, Bolin, Korra and Mako heard Tenzin shout from a distance. The next thing they saw was a glowing light and it revealed to where the other members of their little group were. "Should we walk to the light?" Korra asked.

"You tell me! You're the one that got us in this mess!" Lin shouted at the young avatar.

"Yeah, but I don't know what I did!" Korra yelled back defensively. "Well, this could be the exit." Iroh made a hypothesis. "Yeah, I'm with the general firebender royal dude." Bolin stated, raising his left hand like a child in preschool. "I agree with Iroh as well, this could be an exit and the best way to find out is to go in it or at least look inside it." Tenzin stated logically. Everyone nodded and simultaneously moved to the glowing light. When they were about an inch near the mysterious light, they suddenly got sucked into it. "OOF! OW! OUCH! Are-oof- we- ouch- falling down-ow!- stairs?" Bolin asked, taking notice of what he was falling on.

_Meanwhile…_

Aang, Katara, and the rest of team avatar were peacefully having their breakfast until they heard a loud thud that came from outside the kitchen.

"What was that? !" Zuko asked, surprised at the sudden noise.

"Come, let's check it out!" Suki suggested before jumping right out of her seat and running toward where the noise came from and the rest of the Gaang quickly followed suit.

"Ow. How did we get here?" Korra asked, looking at her surroundings. She was in a… House? And she was relieved to see that some of her companions were still with her, rubbing their heads and sore parts that was got during the fall. But Tenzin and Lin were nowhere to be found. Then she heard a boy's voice coming from behind her so she turned back.

"Who are you and how did you get in our apartment?" A weird looking water tribe boy with a short ponytail asked the new comers.

"Excuse me?" Korra asked, sensing disrespect in the boy's tone. Everyone knew she was the avatar and she was now used to people bowing down to her or praising or thanking her.

"How dare you speak to me that way!" Korra barked at the water tribe boy.

When Aang heard The strange girl speak to Sokka that way, he quickly intruded. "How dare YOU speak to my friend that way!"

Korra gasped at the disrespect this group of kids were giving her. "Do you know who I am? !" She asked.

"Do you know who **I** am? !" It wasn't like Aang to argue but this girl was just down right rude!

"I'm the Avatar!" They simultaneously shouted. "Wait- what?" The two avatars asked in unison. Before anything else could happen, a lady dressed in metal emerged from a closet who was quickly followed by a man who looked like a master airbender.

"MOM!" Lin shouted with glee before running to Toph and giving her an embrace.

Toph would usually try to stop any random stranger from coming near her but she was too dumbfounded when she heard the word 'MOM' escape the middle-aged woman's mouth.

"Father…" Tenzin whispered teary-eyed when he saw Aang standing right in front of him.

Aang looked behind him but found that no one was there. So he pointed to himself to ask if he was referring to him. The middle-aged man nodded and Aang's eyes went wide and his pupils shrunk. HE HAD A SON?

"Okay, you… umm… people have some explaining to do." Sokka stated.

O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O

_Okay, tell me if you liked it and if you did then I'll make more chapters of it._

_**REVIEW**____if you have any comments, suggestions, complaints, violent reactions, or random statements. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: **Aang meets Aang**

_Judging by your reviews, I'm guessing that you liked the story line so here's another chapter! =D_

_Yes, I did mean to type Aang meets Aang. Can you guess what's going to happen in this chapter? If you can't then __read it__ but if you can then __read it__. XD _

_Enjoy!_

O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-

"Okay, you… umm… people have some explaining to do." Sokka stated, saying the word 'people' quite awkwardly as he was looking for a word to call the strangers that just appeared out of nowhere.

"Heck yeah, you do! Why is this metal lady clinging on to me like this and why did she just call me her mom? !" Toph asked, irritated, referring to Lin, who was hugging her like there was no tomorrow. Lin realized that she was confusing her young mother so she quickly let go of her. "Ahem. Right… that was quite unnecessary." Lin got back to her regular police stance with her arms on her back. It wasn't like Lin to get overemotional like that but she hasn't seen her mother in such a long time… Lin missed her.

"You can't be Toph's daughter!" Zuko's gaze fell upon Lin before he pointed his finger at her and shot her the statement. Then he looked at Tenzin and did the same. "And you can't be Aang's son! It's impossible, you two are way to old to be the children of twelve year olds!"

Sokka then interrupted with one of his stupid statements. "Unless they're from the future!" The water tribe teen said, pointing his finger in the air, emphasizing his statement.

There were different reactions to his statement coming from his friends and sister. Toph rolled her blind eyes at him, Zuko hung and shook his head at the shame and embarrassment Sokka was bringing to Team Avatar, Suki slapped her forehead, Mai just stood there, not caring about the situation, and Katara protested against her brother, "Sokka, that's silly, people can't come from the future to the past!" She then looked at the strangers and said, "I apologize for my brother's stupidity," Katara heard a "hey!" come from Sokka but chose to ignore it. She continued, "But there must be a mistake, Toph can't be your mom," Katara gestured to Lin, "And Aang can't be your father." She gestured to Tenzin. "Although we would be interested in learning about where you came from, who you are and how you got here." Suki requested for some answers from the strange people standing before her.

Korra and her companions scratched their heads, wondering what they should say. Tenzin and Lin, while also thinking of what to say, mentally scolded themselves for getting overemotional. Before Tenzin could open his mouth to say something, a gust of wind blew over the room and before them appeared a forty-year-old Aang.

Everyone just stood there, wide-eyed. "Okay, this is just getting weirder by the minute." Sokka stated. Aang walked up to the strange man that looked like an older version of himself.

"Are you… me?" Aang asked.

"Yes, I am the older you. I'm here to explain everything." Aang stated

"Thank the spirits!" Korra yelled bluntly as she threw her hands in the air. "I knew meditation would pay off! Wahoo! I. Am. Awesome." Everyone in the room looked at Korra with raised eyebrows, causing her to get a little insecure. "What?" She asked. "Anyway," The older Aang cut in before walking up to Korra. "You said that you wanted to know more about my past." He said, putting his hand on the shoulder of his reincarnation. Korra nodded. "Then this is why I brought you here." The older Aang then walked over to his younger self and put is hand on his younger self's shoulder. "This young man is my past."

"Oh! I get it!" Korra said in realization. "You brought me here because this is the time stream thing of your younger you! But why did you bring my friends here?" Korra asked, crossing her arms. The older Aang scratched the back of his head. "Well, when I was transferring you to this time stream, your friends, Bumi, Tenzin, and Lin accidentally went with you." He explained.

Sokka walked in front of the older Aang and said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Look, this is getting really weird and confusing so do you mind explaining some of this to us, "Aang"?" Aang chuckled at his old buddy. "Oh Sokka, you're just as I remembered you to be at this age." Aang smiled at Sokka then granted his request. "Okay, it's rather simple really. Korra is the avatar after me and she's here to learn about my younger self," He gestured to Aang. "And our past. When Korra is contented with the knowledge she has of me, she and her friends will go back to their time stream. You can do anything with them or to them and vise versa. Get it, Sokka?" The older Aang teased his friend by asking him if he understood it. "So your younger self and I can battle?" Korra asked with her eyes glimmering with excitement. "Yes-" Aang was cut off by Korra shouting, "YES! I'm gonna kick your butt, Aang!" Korra received another wave of awkward silence and stares with raised eyebrows from everyone. "I best be leaving. Good luck Aang," The older Aang winked at himself before whispering, "You're going to need it." Aang then vanished.

Right after Aang left, Bumi emerged from another closet, asking, "Where am I? Did I miss anything?" He asked, raising his eyebrow and taking in his surroundings.

"Well, you did miss father." Tenzin said, getting back at his brother for making fun of him earlier that morning.

"What? !" Bumi's mouth dropped then he started to complain, "I always miss the good stuff! First I missed Kya popping her pimple, then I miss you hitting your head with marbles cause you couldn't get dad's airbending trick, then I miss Amon's war, and I just missed dad!"

"Actually," Lin but in. "Your father is standing right in front of you." She stated. Bumi raised his eyebrow at Lin then looked at the boy standing in front of him, he wore gold robes, had an arrow on his head and a lemur on his shoulder. "Lin, there's no way that lemur could be my dad." Bumi stupidly stated. _Yup, Bumi definitely got his stupidity from uncle Sokka. _Tenzin thought.

Lin slapped her forehead. "I meant the boy, moron!" If there was anyone who could annoy Lin, it was definitely Bumi. Their relationship was like a Toph-Sokka one, except Lin didn't have a crush on Bumi like the one Toph had on Sokka.

"Oh! Wait- I still don't get it. How can this kid be my dad?" Before anyone could answer Bumi's question, Katara shot Tenzin and Bumi a question. "And who is your mother exactly?"

Aang formed a smile on his face. "Yeah! Who is your mom?" _Please be Katara! Please be Katara!_ Aang whished in his head.

"Mother? Is that you? You look so young!" Tenzin exclaimed. "So does this mean that I get married to Aang and have two kids?" Katara asked with a big smile on her face. "Uh, no," Tenzin's statement made both Aang's and Katara's smiles drop. "You have three children." Tenzin corrected Katara, bringing back his parent's smiles. "Stop, just stop. I can't bare to hear anymore of my sister marrying Aang and making three babies with him! Oh, now you got images in my head that I definitely could have lived without!"

"You're so immature Sokka! Even before they came," Katara gestured to the new team avatar. "You knew Aang and I were going to get married and you knew Aang would have to have kids!"

"Yeah, I knew it but I didn't and still don't want to think about it!" Sokka yelled back at his sister.

While Katara and Sokka were still bickering, Korra scooted nearer to Toph and asked, "Are they always like this?" "Pretty much." The blind earthbender answered.

O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-

_Sorry if it's short. I was rushing it cause I had a lot of homework to finish! XD It's so hard to think of lines for all of the characters and fit them into one chapter… and I didn't even give everyone lines for this one! Ah! I'm scarred to write more chapters! XD_

_**Review **__if you want me to post another chapter tomorrow!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: **Getting To Know Your Future**

_I really love your reviews, I really do! X3 Since I got a lot of positive responses to the last chapter, I will keep to my word and post this chapter today! XD _

_Some people asked me why I didn't make Asami time travel with them and since I don't want to keep answering so many PMs with the same question, I'll just answer it here. I don't want to make Asami a main character in this story because I'm too lazy to write Makorra/Masami drama. :P_

_Enjoy!_

O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O

Aang came between the two bickering siblings and said, "Guys, arguing isn't going to bring us anywhere and this argument is senseless. I suggest that we get to know… Korra? That's your name right?" Aang looked at the water tribe teenager who was standing beside Toph. "Uh, Yeah." She simply answered. Aang smiled and continued, "So I suggest that we get to know Korra and her friends… and our… descendants."

"Aang's right, bickering and fighting won't get us anywhere. Let's go to the living room to talk." Katara, of course, was the first one to agree with Aang. The Gaang walked to the living room and Korra and her caboodle followed, obviously not knowing where the living room was.

They all took their seats and when Katara saw that everyone was comfortable, she spoke. "Okay, now that everyone's settled let's start! So that we don't waste time, I'll need to ask you a question. Do you know us? If you already do then we don't really have to introduce ourselves." Katara stated. The future people looked at each other then one of them spoke up. "Of course I know you people! You're my mom," Bumi pointed to Katara, "You're my dad," He pointed to Aang, "You're uncle Sokka and aunt Suki," He pointed to the couple sitting in front of him, "You're aunt To- yeah you're definitely aunt Toph," He looked at Toph, who was sitting on the floor picking her nose, not caring if anyone saw her. "And you are aunt Mai and uncle Zuko!" He ended, gesturing to Mai and Zuko. Bumi looked at Tenzin.

"Yes, I know all of you." His answer was less complicated and much briefer than his brother's. Then Tenzin looked at Korra.

"Oh! Is it my turn? Well okay then. Yeah, I know you people. Well, more of an 'I know of you people' except for Katara, I really 'know' her." Korra explained before looking at her boyfriend, Mako. "Yes, I know about the previous team avatar." He stated causing Toph to but in. "Previous team avatar? What do you mean by that? !"

"Relax Toph, there might be a new team avatar in future, I don't think that they meant that you guys get replaced or anything like that." Aang explained. "Well, you have a point there twinkletoes-"

"Toph! Not in front of my children!" Aang yelled, eliciting chuckles from Bumi and Korra. Aang was annoyed at the fact that Toph would do that to him even in front of their guests.

"Please twinkletoes, you only found out that they were your children a few minutes ago! Now your being defensive of the respect they have toward you? Seriously twinkletoes?"

"Still, you don't have to-" Aang was cut of by none other than the blind earthbender whom he was arguing with.

"Whatever," Toph brushed him off and gestured for them to continue.

Iroh started, "Yes, I know of the great accomplishments you and your team have achieved." Iroh gestured to Aang then looked at Lin. "Yes, I am fully aware of who you are and I have a great deal of information on you people." Lin stated formally before gesturing for Bolin to speak his piece. "Umm, I don't really know you people-"

"BOLIN!" Mako and Korra yelled. "We are NOT going to have all of them introduce themselves for your sake! Okay!" Korra harshly yelled at her friend. Bolin raised his hands defensively while saying, "Fine, fine." To his brother and Korra.

"Okay since you all seem to know us, we won't have to introduce ourselves. So who would like to start?" Aang welcomingly asked.

They all looked at Korra. "Oh, me? Well okay then, I'm Korra, the avatar after Aang, I'm from the South Pole, I mastered three of the elements and I am or at least I used to be training for my first level airbending test with my master, Tenzin." Korra gave a brief introduction of herself before gesturing to Tenzin.

"Ah yes, I am Tenzin, Korra's airbending master and Katara and Aang's youngest son and child. Lin?" He asked if his 'old friend' wanted to introduce herself.

"I am Lin Bei Fong, the esteemed chief of the republic city metal bending police and I am proud to say that I am Toph Bei Fong's daughter." Lin stated before hearing a smug, "Who wouldn't be proud?" From Toph.

"Anyway, I'm Bumi, one of the commanders in the united forces and I'm the only non-bending child Katara and Aang have. Man it feels weird calling my parents by their first names." Bumi thought aloud before hearing Iroh start, "Before I introduce myself, I must say that it is an honor to meet you formally, I didn't exactly get the chance to talk to you properly when I was five. As I was saying, I'm another commander of the united forces and I am Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai's grandson."

If Zuko was drinking tea, he would have spat it out. He knew he would have descendants but he didn't know that he would actually meet one at _this age_. On the other hand, Mai seemed to not exactly care about Iroh being her grandson but hey, she was Mai.

"My name is Mako, I'm Korra's boyfriend and I'm a firebender." Mako stated before nudging his brother. "Oh, okay. Umm, hey, Bolin here." He waved his hand before continuing, "I'm Mako's brother, one of Korra's best friends, and the only earthbender in team avatar aside from Korra." Bolin's last statement made Toph grin with amusement. _I'm so going to challenge this guy to an earth rumble later. _Toph plotted in her head.

"It's nice to meet all of you, I hope you enjoy your stay here in the umm… past. Would you like some breakfast?" Aang warmly asked before seeing Momo fly away from his shoulder. "I don't know the rest of you," Korra referred to her companions. "But I'm starving!"

"Besides Korra, we all had our breakfast so please don't bother cooking any extra food." Tenzin declined his father's offer politely.

"So shall we move to the dinning room?" Suki asked. Honestly, all she wanted was to eat breakfast. Her morning workout really drained and famished her.

They all awkwardly got up from their seats and made their way to the living room. Zuko stayed close to Iroh when they were walking and he tried to start a conversation, "So I'm your grandfather, huh?" Iroh smiled. "Yes, you are. Why so shocked, _Grandfather_?" Iroh teased Zuko by saying the word grandfather. "No, it's just that this is all really over whelming." Zuko confessed, rubbing the back of his head. "Yes, it is over whelming but what else do you expect from destiny?" Zuko just stared at his grandson with owe and wide eyes, then he spoke. "No wonder you were named after my uncle."

"Can I ask you a question?" Iroh asked, nervous about Zuko being sad or awkward toward the subject.

"Sure, anything." Zuko answered smiling.

Iroh was still a little hesitant to ask but managed to let the words escape his mouth, "What was your uncle like?" Whenever Iroh asked his mother that question, she answered that she didn't really remember but she also warned him to never ask Zuko that question because he was sensitive about it ever since his uncle died.

Zuko chuckled. "Why don't you ask him yourself?" Before Iroh could question him, an elderly looking man walked out of the kitchen and asked, "Do any of you mind explaining to me why there are seven more people in this apartment?"

"It's a long story, uncle. Can we explain it over breakfast?" Zuko asked, exasperated from the information and explanations that were told to him.

"Sure but I'll have to get more chairs for them." Iroh stated, pointing his finger up to emphasize his statement.

"Don't bother, general Iroh, Sokka and I will get them for you." Aang offered his and Sokka's assistance, eliciting a, "Hey!" From Sokka. "Just go and help Aang!" Katara sternly ordered. Sokka sighed. "Ugh. Fine." When Sokka was walking to Aang he could be heard mumbling and huffing, "Stupid avatar. Stupid morning. It's too early for this."

After a minute of waiting, Sokka and Aang came up to them, holding seven chairs.

They placed them down and let the others spread them out. After everyone was seated Iroh jollily announced, "Dig in!" and so they did.

"Now that we're all settled, does anyone mind explaining to me what is going on?" Iroh asked. The members of the Gaang looked at each other then looked at Aang. "Okay, so these people are from the future. This is Korra the avatar after me," Aang gestured to Korra. "It's a pleasure to meet you Korra." Iroh greeted politely. "YeahI know it is." Korra answered before getting nudged by Tenzin who seemed to be wearing a rather angry expression. "I mean, it's a pleasure to meet you too." Korra greeted properly this time. "This is Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Lin, Bumi, and Iroh." Aang introduced everyone, gesturing to each person as he said their names. "Wow, twinkletoes. I didn't expect you to remember all that." Toph jokingly stated.

"I told you not to call me twinkle-" Aang was cut off when Toph brushed him off by saying, "Yeah, yeah, save it, Aang. You know I'm gonna keep calling you twinkletoes and you know you can't stop me from doing it." Aang shot Toph a glare then noticed that everyone was done eating. "Iroh do you have any spare rooms for Korra and her friends?" Aang asked.

"Plenty. Come, follow me." Iroh stood up and everybody followed suit.

O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O

_Finally done! Ugh, I've been writing nonstop ever since I turned on the computer. -_- I'm exasperated! _

_You can thank __GenneGenevieve__ for the Iroh II/ Zuko conversation. She gave me the idea._

_Something just popped in my head: Wouldn't it be weird if Iroh II and Zuko talked to each other? You know, cause they're voiced by the same person? Well, if you disagree or agree with me, feel free to say so through a review or a PM. =)_

_The next chapter's going to have bending battles and really weird romantic twists so stay tuned! _

_Remember, the more you review, the more you motivate me to write faster so…_

_**REVIEW!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: **Probending?**

_Sorry if my updates aren't exactly daily, it's just hard to find time to write when you have tests. :( _

_Enjoy!_

O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O

"So Korra," Aang started a conversation as he walked Korra to her room.

"Yeah?" Korra asked, curios of what her past life was going to say.

"We're having a training session later. Want to come? You know, after you get settled and do your stuff?" Aang offered, opening the door of one of the many rooms, reviling a bedroom with a regular sized bed beside a rather large window that gave a beautiful view of Ba Sing Se. The room also had a closet and another door inside it. Korra was guessing that that was the door to the bathroom.

To Korra, the room style and décor looked a little old but it still looked pretty nice.

"Sure! You know, I've been dreaming of having an avatar showdown with you," Korra steeped into her room. "Thanks, Aang."

Aang smiled then nodded to replace his 'you're welcome', closed the door and left Korra to herself.

_Meanwhile…_

Katara was showing Tenzin and Bumi to their room. "Mom, have you ever had a boyfriend besides dad?" A completely random and blunt question came out of Bumi's mouth causing Katara to look back with a surprised expression. "What?" She asked, blushing violently. "Did you have a boyfriend before you got together with dad," Bumi asked again before adding, "Or when you were with dad?" Tenzin hit the back of his brother's head, punishing him for his rudeness. Although she didn't want to remember it, Katara did have a boyfriend before Aang… Jet.

"Why do you ask, Bumi?" Katara replied with a question with the dark red blush still spread on her face. Katara was glad that she was walking ahead of them, that way they wouldn't see her tomato colored face.

"You didn't want to tell Kya and I back when we we're still kids and when you we're older." Bumi answered. Tenzin roughly nudged his brother, signaling for him to keep his mouth shut but Bumi ignored him and continued. "Can you tell me now?"

When they reached the room, Katara, who really didn't want to answer the question, quickly pushed the two siblings in and hastily informed them, "ByTheWayWe'!" Then Katara shut the door and awkwardly walked through the hallway. "Phew! Man, that was close." Katara thought aloud as she rubbed drops of sweat caused by nervousness and stress forming on her forehead.

"Hey, Katara." Katara heard Aang greet from behind her. She stopped walking so her boyfriend could catch up to her. Katara turned to face him. "Oh, hi Aang." She greeted back with a nervous expression and a fake smile on her red face. Aang lifted one eyebrow and asked, "Katara, why is your face all red?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Katara lied but when she saw that Aang wasn't buying it, she quickly changed the topic. "Come on, you have a training session with your sifus."

"Wait, did you show Bolin and Mako to their rooms already?" Aang questioned and smiled when he saw Katara nod. "Yeah, I did. Now come on, _Avatar_." Katara teased him by calling him by his world known title. "Yes, Master Katara." Aang teased back causing them both to laugh.

During their laughing fit, Katara took his hand in hers and led him through the hallway.

When the Aang and Katara got to the training grounds they found Toph, Lin, Sokka, Suki, Uncle Iroh, Zuko, and Iroh II sitting down, waiting for them to arrive.

"Geez, guys. What took you so long?" Toph asked as if they were gone for hours. The blind earthbender crossed her arms and gazed at the couple with her sightless eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Toph, we were only gone for probably five minutes and we had to show Korra, Bolin, Mako, Tenzin, and Bumi to their rooms." Aang explained to his blind friend calmly.

"Twinkletoes, I'm sure that you two have been gone for more than five minutes." Toph argued, still fazed at her friends' tardiness. "Well if you waited so long then why didn't you guys go ahead?" Katara asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Because, this is suppose to be Aang's avatar training. Technically, we can't start without the avatar." Zuko stated before hearing Toph add, "Speaking of avatars, here comes another one." Toph could tell with her earth-sight. "The avatar is in the house! So what kind of training are we gonna do?" Korra asked with a smug grin on her face as she walked on the courtyard with Mako and Bolin by her side and Tenzin and Bumi behind her.

"Umm, No offense Ms. Toughie-" Toph's statement was cut off.

"My name is Korra." Korra bitterly informed the blind earthbender, trying to hold back most of her temper.

"Whatever," Toph brushed her off just as she did with her past life, Aang about an hour ago. Toph stood up and crossed her arms. "As I was saying, I don't think you're a good enough bender to do Aang's training."

"What's that suppose to mean? !" Korra yelled at the twelve-year-old standing in front of her. Mako and Bolin backed away, expecting a fight between the two powerful female benders. Instead, they saw the water tribe boy cut between the two. "Whoa, Whoa! Look, I'm sure Toph just meant that it wouldn't be fair to you if you did Aang's training. You know, cause Aang's a fully realized avatar and you're kinda not." Sokka explained in a more positive manner before he heard Katara but in. "But you can, of course, Korra. Toph's just being a jerk." Katara said, eliciting a, "Hey" from Toph and a thankful smile from Korra. _Wow, even when she's a kid, Katara's got my back. _Korra thought.

"You know, even if I'm not a fully realized avatar, I'm pretty sure I can go through Aang's training or even beat him on a one on one battle-" Korra's smug speech was cut off by the blind earthbender she was arguing with earlier.

"Hey, that reminds me," Toph walked up to Bolin and pointed her finger on his chest, "I challenge you to an earth rumble."

"I'm not much of a rumbler but sure, I'll fight you." Bolin accepted the challenge that Toph threw at him. As the two earthbenders walked to the middle of the battle field and took their stances Lin whispered to Bumi and Tenzin, "That Bolin boy has no idea of what he got himself into, does he?" Tenzin nodded, still keeping his eyes glued to the two earthbenders while his brother turned his head to look at Lin with a raised eyebrow. "But aunt Toph's only twelve. How are you sure she's going to win?" He asked causing Lin to glare at him. "Didn't you pay any attention to the stories your mother would tell us? ! My mother was a master earthbender surpassing all the earthbenders that challenged her at the age of NINE!" Lin stated. "Oh yeah…"

"GO BOLIN! WHOOO!" Korra and Mako cheered for their probending team mate while Sokka, Katara, and Aang were cheering for their beloved earthbender, "YEAH TOPH!" Katara shouted. "GO TOPH! YOU CAN DO IT!" Aang cheered. "YEAH TOPH! SHOW THAT LILLY-LIVER WHO'S BOSS!" Sokka used his _motivation bending_ on her.

"Okay Bolin, give me your best shot!" Toph shouted so he could hear her through the loud cheers coming from their friends. As Bolin took another stance, Toph put on a smile of eagerness and excitement. She hasn't gotten a good fight since Sozin's Comet. Sure she's fought Aang but that was just training, what was happening now was a real one on one earth rumble.

Bolin bended a small plate of earth and made it fly over to hit Toph.

Toph put her hand in front of it, making it stop then she closed her hand to make it turn to sand and fall to the ground grain by grain. "What the heck was that? !" She demanded, expecting more from her opponent.

Bolin stared at her with wide eyes. No one's ever dodged, redirected or stopped his earth plate shots. "It was a Probending move! How in the name of the spirits did you stop it? !" He asked.

"Probending? What's Probending?" Toph questioned him. Bolin's mouth dropped then he shook his head. "You're kidding right? How can you not know Probending?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe I've just not been updated with the news lately and I didn't catch it." Toph stated sarcastically before continuing in her regular tone of voice, "It's 100 ASC, idiot. I have no idea what Probending is."

Bolin let out an awkward laugh and as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Right." He said.

"So what is this Probending you speak of?" Sokka asked with a curious look on his face. "Probending is a sport that waterbenders, earthbenders, and firebenders would participate in. There would be two teams each consisting of one of each bender and they would battle until all the players of one team get knocked of the ring that they were playing on." Mako explained the concept and rules of the game.

"What about airbenders?" Aang asked.

When Mako was about to answer, Korra spoke up instead. "Well, airbenders couldn't really participate because there are only four airbenders existing. One of them is Tenzin and he hates Probending and the other three are his kids. That is why airbenders don't participate in Probending matches." Korra joked eliciting a chuckle from Bumi, a snort from Lin. Lin tried to hold it back but she just couldn't. Her statement also made Tenzin glare at her with an annoyed expression. "It is also due to the fact that there aren't enough airbenders to participate." Tenzin explained the real reason for airbenders not being able to participate in probending matches.

"Sounds interesting... Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we have a little probending match here? Katara, Zuko, and Toph versus Korra, Mako, and Bolin!" Sokka suggested enthusiastically. "Great idea, Sokka! I'm in." Katara praised her brother and agreed. "Yeah! Let's do this, Fire ferrets!" Bolin shouted before seeing huge smiles appear on his brother and best friend's faces. "Yeah!" Mako and Korra shouted in unison before bringing their hands together for a high five. "What are the Fire Ferrets? Isn't a fire ferret an animal?" Aang asked.

"It's our probending team name." Korra answered Aang.

Sokka looked at Toph then asked, "What about you, Toph? You in?"

Toph looked back at her water tribe friend and gave him her usual toothy smirk. "You know I'm in, Snoozles!"

"What about you, Zuko?" Sokka asked, hoping that he would agree.

"I don't know, Sokka…"

"PLEEEEASE!" Sokka begged with his best polar bear-puppy doge eyes.

"Err… fine." Zuko gave in eliciting a few cheers and 'whoohoo's from his friends.

O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O-_-O_O

_I got the Katara, Zuko, and Toph VS Korra, Mako, and Bolin probending match from my brother. We had this really weird avatar conversation about guru Pathik over dinner and somehow, it led to that. XD_

_There's going to be a probending match and an avatar showdown in the next chapter so stay tuned! XD_

_**REVIEW!**__ If you want me to post this chapter before or on Thursday._


End file.
